


Figures

by Snelly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), And More Angst, Angst, Basically my theory surrounding the franchise, Disassociation, Hurt and comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Multi, With a twist?, ladrien, oh boy there's a lot of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly/pseuds/Snelly
Summary: Death was inevitable, everyone alive knew this. Life wasn't given without death, and in turn, death wasn't given without life. But what happens when someone defies these cosmic rules? What happens when someone is blessed with the gift without having to pay the price? For life is death and death is life, and one cannot exist without the other, one WILL not exist without the other. The price will be paid, no matter what the cost, it's only a matter of time...(Based off the theory that Adrien is a senti-monster, it is eight years after the miracle box was transferred to ladybugs name, Hawkmoth is running out of time and is getting desperate, meanwhile, our hero's start to break down. Read at your own risk!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 9





	Figures

Fu didn’t know whether or not he had made a mistake, but he knew he had no other choice. Putting both the ladybug and cat miraculouses in such close vicinity, it was so risky; it had been thousands of years since anyone had even attempted to do what he was about to do, but again, he didn’t have a choice. For what they were facing was not something created by humans, it was not an army, or a dictator, or even a plague, it was one of their own, a kwami and his master, with a stronger will than that of anyone Fu had encountered before. What could have happened to make such a person lose all sense of right and wrong, what motivation could he have to be willing to risk it all for a wish? It was the possibilities that made him do what he did; made him put these children at risk. A girl with a loving family and a strong disposition, and a boy with a cold home and a kind heart, together they would save the day, time after time, after time again. He knew the risks, he knew what would happen if they were to discover their identities, if they were to mutually fall in love with each other, and he knew how possible this all was. But he also knew the painful truth of it all, two lives in exchange for paris- no, for the world, was nothing but a minor sacrifice.

The master sighed and started walking home. This was the first fight against hawkmoth, but nowhere near the last. No one, not even him, knew that this fight would last years.That these heroes would suffer the weight of this responsibility, until it became a permanent knot between each other's shoulders, the weight fading until it was nothing more than a slight tinge every now and then. The nightmares were usual, a way for their brain’s to release the pent up energy of the day, however, painless, they were not. It was a constant reminder of what their job meant, and what would happen if they failed. However, none of them knew any of this, instead they lived their lives, day after day, unaware of what the future held, or what deception was lurking in the shadows.

=

Eight years later, a lot had changed; Master Fu was gone, released from his memories and the burden that was the miracle box, leaving Marinette to become the new master. The two superheroes, along with the rest of their classmates graduated, some following dreams they've had since they were kids, and some following a strict routine laid out before them. Where some had freedom and support, others had rules and expectations, the only thing that remained constant, was that of two superheroes defending Paris against the threat of Hawkmoth.

Although the barrage of akumas were consistent, both Ladybug and Chat Noir knew that Hawkmoth was not only getting tired, but desperate. Yes, whether or not this meant that Hawkmoth was starting to lose hope, it didn’t matter, because the fact still remained, he was getting all the more dangerous. Not only did he wield the power of the butterfly, but he was also allied with the peacock, and after the incident with Miracle Queen, it seemed as though Mayura’s past senti-monsters were mere play toys, a warm up, if you will. Where before they were merely tools for the akumas to utilize, only appearing now and again, but recently the only victims akumatized were senti-monsters. The most troubling part about that being, these beings won’t stop until they are destroyed by either Ladybug and Chat Noir, or Mayura.

It was heartbreaking to say the least, these beings, almost always appearing human, were made out of raw emotion, they saw and felt like normal people, however their existence was at the mercy of the master’s magic, something organic people never had to worry about. So when they were ultimately destroyed, not knowing what they did wrong, or if they would ever see the light of day again, well, a piece of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s hearts went with them every time. 

Sometimes after patrol, Ladybug and Chat Noir would just sit on the top of the Notre Dame, and cry. Rarely was it ever brought on by anything but the crushing weight of their responsibilities, and the trauma it brought forth. They wouldn’t talk, they wouldn’t try to console each other, they would just sit there, comfortable to be able to think side by side, and let it all out. Sometimes it would be half an hour, sometimes it would be hours, but neither of them left until they were confident that they had let it all out.

When they were done, they would get up. Chat Noir would make a cheeky remark about something or another, to lighten the mood, and Ladybug would playfully roll her eyes and wish her kitty goodnight, and that would be it until they saw each other again. Whether or not they needed an emotion session, they always ended up staying on the roof until they called it a night.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Wash, rinse, rep

e

a

t

.


End file.
